The Fox and his Rose
by djs1998
Summary: What if instead of Naruto and Sasuke fighting Kaguya Naruto was able to do what no other did and was able to understand her but Sasuke being who he is did not like it so he tried to end them both but instead Naruto ends up 5000 years in the future. With the fight still going will Naruto be able to hold out or will a little reaper help him but will they become more than just friends
1. The Arrival

**Kaguya's Dimension**

"Alright dobe prepare yourself we're gonna have to hit her with everything we got to stop her." a black haired emo looking teen said with a sword in his hand the Rinne-Sharingan in one eye and the Eternal Mangekyo in the other. This is Sasuke Uchiha the last of the Uchiha.

"No Sasuke I think I have a better idea. One that they should have tried a long time ago so none of this would have happened." a blond haired whiskered teen said while covered in a yellow and black cloak of chakra. This is Naruto Uzumaki the Nine Tails Jinjuriki. As he faces Kaguya the rabbit goddess herself.

"You? An idea? Don't make me laugh" Sasuke says with a bit of chuckle. But Naruto ignores him and floats right up to Kaguya which makes her get ready to attack.

"Easy there Kaguya i'm not here to fight you I just want to talk to you alright let's put our fist's down and talk." he says with hands up to show he does not want to fight. Kaguya sees this and lowers her guard a little. As Naruto floats up to her and does something she does not expect him to do. He hugs her and says, "I understand I know why you did what you did. You were just trying to protect your sons from all the evil in the world. You thought the only way to do that was to be strong to put an end to all that evil and thought you need to have power for that. But you didn't need to be you just had to love and nurture your sons. It's okay now though there is no need to fight anymore you can stop now your sons had grown up and have passed now. There is no need for you to keep fighting and being like this. You lay down and rest you did your job now it's time to let go and move on. Your sons were safe and you did a good job so thank you great grandma Kaguya but can we please stop fighting right now." as he holds his great grandma close to starts to cry and wraps her arms around him.

But all good thing must come to an end and in this case it came in the form of Sasuke shoving his lightning covered fist through Naruto's chest on the left side getting a little bit of his heart and destroying one of Kaguya's lungs and then slicing of Naruto's left arm. "You shouldn't have let your guard down Naruto and also for siding with the enemy the arm is so you can't cast any jutsu to save you from this." Sasuke says as black flames erupt on Naruto's back. " **Amaterasu** ". When they erupted Kaguya opened up a portal and through herself and Naruto into the portal and sent them away from that dimension. But unbeknownst to either of them they were sent to the Elemental Nations 5,000 years in the future which is now known as Remnant.

 **Remnant Emerald Forest**

Kaguya's portal opened up and Kaguya and Naruto fell out the flames still raging on his back. Then Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of him used his chakra to force **Amaterasu** off his back then he and the other Tailed Beasts focused on stabilizing Naruto and fixing the part of his heart that got hit. But it is not looking to good they don't have enough power to fix his heart , stabilize him and make sure he doesn't bleed to death from the hole where his arm should be. " **Thing aren't going so well his vitails aren't looking to good and we don't have enough power to keep him stable because of our fight with Madara were to low on power.** "

Kaguya started to hover Naruto's body due to her having part of the Nine Tails in her she was able to hear Kurama. "What if I transfer the rest of you over to him can you save him then?" she asks her voice laced with concerned.

" **Most likely we will be able to.** "

"Alright let's do this" She says as she transfers the rest of the Tailed Beasts to Naruto in order to save him. She didn't care if she died she just wanted to save him. He was hope for the world and her time has long since past she was ready and his time had yet to come to an end. As she finished transferring the Tailed Beasts to him and his heart is completely healed, she collapsed on the ground as the lights leave her eyes and she dies hoping that Naruto will live and be the hero she knows he can be for wherever they are.

 **Meanwhile on a cliff looking over the forest**

"Well looks like the two grimm have been dealt with and the teams have their relics and are on their way back here now." said a man in green with grey hair and spectacles, a mug and a cane. He was looking at his scroll. This is Professor Ozpin

"Well at least they are all still alive I was a little worried for a minute that someone was going to die." said a blond woman that is dressed basically like a school principal. This is Glynda Goodwitch. As they were getting ready for the students arrival an alarm goes off on Ozpin's scroll and he looks down to found out what is going on. What he saw shocked him he saw a woman and a boy fall out of what looked like a portal. But to him he knew both of them. ' _Ashura and Mother?'_ he thought. He saw that they were both injured and the teams that heading back are close to them so he calls up a girl in a red hood known as Ruby Rose.

 **With the teams**

"I can't believe we did it we beat those two grimm now let's head back I can't wait" said Ruby as she pumps her arms in the air.

"Yes dolt we know but can you please keep your voice down before you attract more grimm here we are too tired to fight anymore." said a white themed girl. She is Weiss Schnee and Ruby's partner. Next to her is a blond girl her name is Yang Xiao Long and next to her is her partner a black haired girl with a bow on her head her name is Blake Belladonna. Next to her is a blond guy in armor his name is Jaune Arc and next to him is his partner a red haired girl named Pyrrha Nikos next to her is a black haired boy with a magenta stripe in his hair his name is Lie Renand next to him is his partner a orange haired girl named Nora Valkyrie.

"Oh calm down Weiss what could possibly go wrong?" as she said that her scroll started to go off. She answers and says,"hello?"

"Ruby this is Professor Ozpin it's an emergency!"

"What's wrong?" she said and everyone else looked worried and confused.

"No time to explain head to your right about a quarter mile there is a boy and a woman and both are critically injured and need help immediately you have to hurry or they will die and the grimm are closing in on them! A medical team is on the way but they won't make it in time before the grimm get there!" when he said this Ruby immediately ran to her right to go help them. Everyone got confused then ran after her.

"Rubes what's wrong?" yang asks.

"People, danger, dying, grimm must hurry!" she yelled back at them before kicking it up a notch along with everyone else. When they got there they saw the woman lying down while the boy was bleeding out on the ground. "Yang check on the woman i'll check on the boy!" she shouts as she runs and slides next to the boy Yang ran to the woman and checked for a pulse.

"She's gone." Yang says.

Ruby looks down at the boy and she sees that there is a hole in his chest and his heart was exposed completely unscathed and his left arm is gone. She checked for a pulse and she was shocked that she found one with how much of his blood is on the ground. "He is alive but barely." she says shocking everyone. She then takes his jacket which was cinged on the back so she assumed he was burned and rips the part without the hole in it off and cover the top of the wound. "Ren I want you to remove your shirt now and tear it in half!" she yells shocking everyone at the commanding tone in her voice and the order she gave.

"Uh why?" he asks confused.

"Because we are going to use one half to cover up the wound on his arm and apply pressure while we use the other half to tie it in place!" she yells at him. To which he understood and did as he was told. Once the arm was taken care of she balled up the other half of the jacket which she removed and leaned him over to see the burns on his back which were severely bad. Once she put the other half of the jacket in place over the wound she turns to Jaune and yells, "Jaune I want you to remove your shirt and your hoodie now so we can use it to cover his back everyone else I want the perimeter of this place secured and the grimm dealt with now!" Jaune does as he is told and presses his shirt against the boy's back and then ties his hoodie over the top part as Ruby removes her cloak and ties it around the bottom and then they stand back to back to keep an eye on the boy and deal with the grimm that slip past the perimeter. As they did a beowolf came rushing at them but before it could attack it was killed instantly as the medical team has arrived in a bullhead to evacuate the boy and the students.

As it lands the medic team runs out with a stretcher and loads the boy on the stretcher as the group guards them. Then they load him on board the bullhead and secure him as the students climb aboard and the bullhead takes off towards the school they came from. While they were on the bullhead the doctors were looking over the boy amazed he is still alive and the treatment he received so far and one of them went up to the group of student. The doctor says to them, "Well he'll live somehow but I am amazed at how you were able to treat him who was the one who gave the orders?"

Ruby stepped forward and says, "Uh sir I did."

"Well young miss you should be proud due to your leadership he will make it to the hospital but whether or not he survives is up to him it will be a lot of touch and go moments but hopefully he will survive. Although in my opinion he most likely will from examining his body it looks like he has a scar on the right side of his body just like the attack he just suffered and he survived so there is a chance.". That brought a smile to Ruby's face. And now that they were out of harm's way and she got a good look at him one train thought ran through her mind.

' _He's so cute and handsome_ ' she thought with a slight blush on her cheeks that no one noticed. After that they landed at beacon and rushed the boy to the hospital and into surgery. While he was in surgery the teams were made official but immediately everyone rushed back to the hospital into the waiting room. This was the first person they saved and they were worried about him but for Ozpin and Ruby it was different even though the latter didn't know it yet completely. Almost four hours later the doctor came out with a smile on his face and everyone stood up excited to hear his status.

"He is going to be okay he made it out okay and his condition is stable he will most likely be out for two weeks in a coma but he will live.".

"I shall call General Ironwood in Atlas and have build the boy a new arm so that way he won't have as much of a hard time adjusting to things when he wakes up" Ozpin says.

"A-are we allowed to see him?" Ruby asks nervously.

The doctor laughed and says, "Yes Ms. Rose you can go and see him besides it good to talk to people who are unconscious it can help coma patients wake up." he says as he walks off to get cleaned up. Ruby smiles and heads to his room.

 **The seal Naruto's mindscape**

"Uh Kurama what the heck happened I feel like I got ran over by a train." Naruto says.

" **Well the Uchiha bastard stab you in the back both literally and figuratively then decided to be a supreme dickhead and cut off your left arm."** Kurama says as he points to the stub that is Naruto's left arm

Multiple tick marks appeared on Naruto's head as he shouts in anger, "That bastard again I am going to smash his head into the ground!"

" **But it's not all bad Naruto"** Matatabi says.

"How do you figure that?"

" **Well besides them saying you will be in here for two weeks which will only be like a week tops"** Shukaku says.

"Not helping that much"

" **The doctor says that people will be able to visit you while you are in a coma"** Gyuki says

"Yes and?"

" **Well one seem excited to be able to visit sh-"** Son Goku started

" **In idiots term for you she would be a cute girl in a red hood with silver eyes I think her name was Ruby Rose"** Kurama finishes.

"Hey I am not an idiot and how does that help our situation?!" Naruto yelled.

" **Well A. we thought it would be a good idea for when she starts talking you wouldn't freak out when you hear her voice, and B. we thought it would be nice for you to know you have another human to listen to at least instead of constant training"** Chomei says.

"Okay you got me there that will be nice to at least hear another humans voice while I am in here while I am not training. And will definitely be nice to get some training done and maybe when I wake up I can meet this Ruby Kurama spoke of, but where are we?".

" **Well according to Kaguya when she opened the portal when we were sealed in her we are 5000 years into the future."** Saiken says.

"Wait what?"

" **Yeah she jumped us here to get you away from that bastard Sasuke"** Kokuo says.

"Alright that I understand but two thing 1 is there a way back and 2 what about my arm?"

" **1 there is no way back we are trapped here and 2 some guy mentioned talking to a General about getting you a new arm"** Isobu says.

"1 dang it 2 cool new future arm!" Naruto exclaims like a child about his new arm. Then all of a sudden a new voice enters the fray, it was feminine and as smooth as silk and very calming and soothing.

"Uh hello I don't know if you can hear me or not but my name is Ruby Rose and I uh was sort of the one who was telling people what to do when it came to saving your life." she sounded nervous but Naruto found it to be kind of cute. "I was also recently made the leader of team RWBY spelled with a 'W' and yes I think it will get confusing." to which Naruto agreed to since it did sound like it would be confusing. "Uh let's see uh I grew up on Patch a small island off of Vale. I lived there with my half sister Yang, our dad Taiyang and our Uncle Qrow, our mom used to live there but she went on a mission and never came back her name was Summer you probably would have liked her if you met her we called her super mom slayer of grimm and cookie baking master.". At that moment Naruto felt bad for Ruby sure he may have never known his parents but Ruby had a chance to know her mother and she was taken from Ruby. a single tear fell for Ruby out of sadness for her but he was also happy that she didn't end up like Sasuke as far as he can tell. "Well I have to get going I sort of had along day but but probably nothing compared to yours but I have to head off to bed before curfew and I am sorry for what happened to you i'll be back to talk to you tomorrow and I hope we can be friends when you wake up". With that she was gone and Naruto was actually a little happy to hear that.

And true to her word she did come back the next day she was back to talk but only this time she was crying. Turns out some girl or in Naruto's mind a 'snobby self-centered bitch' named Weiss was upset that she didn't get made team leader and yelled Ruby telling her she was not fit to be a leader. It was then that Naruto promised Ruby he would find this Weiss and punch her so hard in the face she would be sent flying for 50 yards. Naruto felt a real connection with Ruby and he knows that when he wakes up he and Ruby will be the greatest of friends.


	2. The awakening and the story of a hero

**Chapter 2**

"When I see this Weiss bitch I swear that I will send her flying for that. I mean come on that is what she gets angry about that's stupid and I should know I got angry about stupid things like that when I was a kid!" Naruto yelled. Kurama looked at him and said to him.

" **And you admit that I'm surprised you would admit you were stupid"**

To which Naruto got embarrassed and looked away and told him, "shut up you old furball. Wait did it take her a week to come back?" he asks confused.

" **She didn't kitten times just moves slower here one day out there is a week in here"** Matatabi says.

"Cool that means I can get a lot more training done then I thought I could.".Then something came to him "Wait where's Kaguya and how do you know she jumped us 5000 years into the future?" he asked confused and curious. But before the Tailed Beasts could speak another feminine voice appeared.

"I am here and the reason they know is because I sealed the rest of them and some of my chakra into you to save you before I died." Kaguya said as she appeared in Naruto's mindscape. "I did this because I believe that you are this worlds hope for peace and to stop Indra."

"Okay I get that but what happened to Infinite Tsukuyomi?"

"When we were hugging I put an end to Infinite Tsukuyomi but it turns out that when I sealed some of my chakra in you got another guest joining you.". But before anyone could ask what she meant out of the shadows came Madara Uchiha with a scowl on his face. But before any of the Tailed Beasts could move Naruto stops them and walks right up to him.

"Hey Madara looks like you've become a house guest now huh.".

Madara just stares at him and says, "tch don't get used to it I will find a way to get out of here and I will bring peace my way." he says bitterly.

"If you do it will only end in failure." he says shocking Madara that he would dare speak to him like that when he is at a disadvantage but before he could speak naruto continued. "You are rushing things far to quick, instead of taking things slow and putting your faith in the next generation to continue your work you decided to rush things and it ended badly. When it comes to peace it's best to move slow and take your time and make sure things go right and have things get messed up. That's why it is important to put your faith in the next generation and hope they follow in your footsteps. And maybe just maybe you can achieve peace.". Madara just looked at him for a minute and then to the surprise of everyone he smiled at him.

"This is the man who defeated me hm no wonder why I lost and my plans failed. You truly are a great warrior in not just combat but philosophy too, and being capable turn any enemy into a friend. I'm glad that if I was defeated it was by someone who capable of these thing and who believes in peace that I wanted to achieve but found a better way of doing so. Since you have put it that way I will put my faith in you Naruto Uzumaki to bring peace to this world and if you want I can teach you some hand to hand combat styles that can help you in your fight and maybe a few justus you can use".

"Thanks but how can I use justus with only one arm?"

"Idiot we are in the mind you can do anything in here even make a new arm besides I will be teaching you one handed jutsus. We only have week of constant training before you wake up and that is counting the time you spend listening to your little girlfriend there."

"She is not my girlfriend I just find it nice to talk to someone from this time and maybe it will be nice to have a friend who is nice to me a lot more and doesn't hit me like Sakura does. Not only can I get some information about this world but I can also get some new friends in this time.".

"Alright but prepare yourself this week will be hell" Madara says as he holds out his fist. Naruto makes a new arm and connects his fist to Madara's.

"Bring it on I can do it ya know." he said with a confident smile on his face and thus began his week of hellish training followed by the thankful visits of Ruby to brighten his day and he can gather information.

 **One week later**

It has been one week, one week of hellish training and he has to say he did pretty good thanks to the shadow clone jutsu he was able to train and thanks to the memory recall it helped him learn things in a short amount of time. He was able to learn a lot of wind style jutsus and a bunch of other elemental jutsus because of the Tailed Beasts and Madara, taijutsus and a lot of fuinjutsu and he got a lot better at repelling genjutsu. He learned fire style, water style, earth style, lightning style and finally wood style due to Madara having Hashirama Senju's cells and Madara being sealed in him he gained wood style from him and also mastery of weapons mainly swords and scythes since that is what Madara used a lot in his day. He also learned from Kaguya that everyone here has a chakra system but they don't know how to make chakra but they can learn to make chakra and use ninjutsu. He also learned a lot of information from Ruby like that he is in a school called Beacon Academy designed to kill monsters called the creatures of grimm. They are also in a city called Vale one of the greatest city on Remnant apparently that is what they are calling this planet now and that there are also a group of humans that have animal traits called Faunus that are a bit like him and the Inuzuka clan and they were treated just as bad as he was when he was young. He also guessed that by the way Ruby talk about things they are very technologically advanced but now today is the day for him to wake up.

" **Well Naruto it is time for you to wake up your all healed but don't push your luck"** Son Goku said.

"Yeah, yeah I know I'll try see you guys later." he said with his usual kind smile as he left his mindscape.

 **Real world Beacon hospital**

Naruto woke up grogally and looked around and saw that he was connected to a bunch of weird looking machines. "What the heck are these?" he says but then his stomach started to grumble and he realised he hadn't had any real food for more than a few months besides soldier pills. So he started removing all the cords and found what remained of his pants and chain mail shirt and his ninja tools and jumped out of the window in his room and onto a tree and jumps down and looks for a place to eat. While he is doing so the nurse team rush into the room and are curious on where he went and how he left without being seen.

 **Ruby's pov**

' _I can't wait to see him again it's so nice to talk to someone and get stuff of my chest and not have people think your weird I just hope he wakes up soon and that he is nice guy and we can be friends. I hope at least I never really had any close friends.'_. I walk into his hospital room after checking in at the check in station and when I get there I see the doctors and nurses running around. "What's going on?" I asked seriously confused.

"The boy just up and disappeared out of nowhere we came in when the alarms went off and he was gone and the window was open we have no idea where he is. We called Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch and they are looking through security cameras to look for him but so far no luck." the doctor says.

"Is there anything I can do to help look for him?"

"Sorry but there is nothing you can do at the moment to help find him.". I was about to leave when I see the headband he was wearing sitting on the table.

I grab it and think, ' _I should probably give this to him if i see him again'_.I ended up leaving a little down about him being gone but a little hopeful that I might run into him. I think I might head to the cafeteria it is lunchtime and I am hungry after classes. When I get there I grab some food and find my team. "Hey guys." I say a little down my sister Yang hears it and looks over at me worried.

"Hey sis what's wrong?"

"You guys know the guy we saved out in the forest?" they all nod their heads. "Well apparently he just disappeared from the hospital today."

"What?! Where the heck did he go he was supposed to be out for two or three weeks how can he just wake up and disappear out of nowhere with the injuries he sustained." Blake said confused and shocked. Before anyone could say anything we see a guy with a huge tray of food and one arm walk by. He looks at Blake and asks.

"Hey can I sit here?" he asks.

"Uh sure" Blake says still in shock that the guy we are talking about just so happened to show up with huge amount of food. Just where has he been and how can he eat all that?

 **Naruto's pov**

' _Man I'm hungry where the heck do they keep the food'_ I think to myself. I have been walking around for a while and I still haven't found anything yet. Then I find this big building with people eating. ' _Finally food I'm starving.'_ I walk in and grab a tray and start filling it up with everything I see. I then start looking for a table to eat.

' _ **Naruto those people over there are talking about you they are the ones who saved you, you should go introduce yourself and say your thanks to them'**_ Kurama says.

' _Thanks Kurama I will'_ I think to Kurama. I walk over to the table and manage to balance everything with one hand. I get there and I ask the girl with the ribbon, "Can I sit here?"

"Uh sure." she says to me. I set my food down and sit as they stare it me.

' _Oh yeah I can tell this will be fun'_ I think. They all just stare at me in awe and shock. "How can you eat all that?" a redhead asks as she stares in awe at me and my mountain of food that is decreasing at a fast rate. I smiles and say.

"Simple I open my mouth and shove food in." I say in a smartass remark.

"Smartass" says the blond haired girl.

"Yang swear" the red hooded girl says.

"Sorry Rubes" as the now identified Yang hands the now identified Ruby some weird cards.

' _So that's Ruby huh well now at least I know what she looks like besides Kurama's lame ass description of her.'_

' _ **Fuck you Naruto'**_ Kurama thinks to me.

"So your Ruby huh?" I ask her.

"Uh yeah."she says

"How do you know that?" Yang asks in a hostile tone looking ready for a fight.

"Easy there Miss Yang she introduced herself to me when I was in my coma and she would visit me everyday while I was out. Heck her talking to me was my only safe haven while I was out so long it's what kept me from going insane while I was trapped in my mind." I say.

"What do you mean?" Yang asks both confused and weirded out.

"Wait you heard me while I was talking to you while you were in your coma?" Ruby asks a little nervous.

"Yeah your voice is what kept me from going crazy without hearing another human voice it was nice to hear you talk every week instead of constant training" I tell them. They look at me confused.

"What do you mean?" the girl with the bow asks confused.

"Simple whether you know it or not there is something in your mind called a mindscape which you can enter if you focus and meditate you can enter it and in there time moves slower one day out here equals one week in there and in there you can get a lot of training done."

"Really?! I didn't know that!" Ruby says excitedly as she sits down next to me excited to know more.

"Yeah but it was apart of an old way of fighting that died out a long time ago that very few know right now as far as I know I am the only person that knows it now" I say solemnly.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Ruby says worried.

"Don't worry it's all in the past besides I can teach this to everyone since everyone has the capability to learn it." I say with a smile that seems to make her smile.

"Well that explains how you heard her but how did you heal so quick?" asked the blond boy.

"Please this is not my first time getting grievously injured besides I always healed quick my family always had natural longevity we survived worse and still pulled through that and I just don't know when to give up never had.". Everyone just stared at me and smiled a little.

"Man your family is awesome I wish I can meet them in fact I don't think I even saw your parents come to visit you. I mean I know we don't know who you are but they must have ran your DNA to find out who you are and contact your parents?". It was at that point my smile faded and I could tell everyone became worried.

"It wouldn't matter anyway my parents died the day I was born I never knew them they died giving their life to protect me. Nobody in my village knew who they were except our leader I only recently found out who they were. They never told me because my dad had a lot of enemies who would have loved to get back at him by killing me, and there was one adviser in the village who would do anything to claim power and would have tried to manipulate me to gain control.". Everyone grimaced at that a few even gasped at the thought of someone killing a child for who there parent was.

"How could someone think of doing that to a child for who their parents were that is so unfair!" Yang almost yelled.

"It's just the world we live in sadly." I say.

"Sorry I brought it up I didn't know I didn't mean to bring up so many bad memories I-" I stop her as I see tears threatening to spill from her eyes. I put my hand on her head and to everyone's surprise I smiled at them and said.

"Don't worry about it, it's like you said you didn't know besides I'm glad they died to protect me it means that they truly loved me and were willing to give their life to protect me. It means they died as heros to protect everyone they cared about. Their will of fire never died out and was still burning bright even when they died and they even passed it on to me so there is no need for tears they were brave warriors who fought till the end all I can do now is move forward, be proud and try to be just as strong and awesome as they were and never give up because that's who I am. I always stand behind what I say I never go back on my word and I just don't know when to give up because that is who I am." I smile at her and she immediately brightens up and everyone just smiles and the mood is brought back up. Then Ruby has an expression on her face like she just remembered something.

"Oh I just remembered you left this at the hospital" she said as she brought out my headband. "I thought I should give this to you when I see you again."

"Man Rubes you just met the guy and your already thinking of him what is he your secret boyfriend" Yang said in a teasing tone that makes us both blush out of embarrassment.

"Shut up Yang it's not like that!" Ruby yelled

"Thanks Rubes but uh could you tie it on my forehead I can't really do it with one hand?" I ask.

"Yeah sure no problem" she says as she ties it to my forehead. "I have to ask why is it when you first wake up you immediately go to a cafeteria?"

"I haven't had any real food for almost a month except food pills it will give the strength to fight for three days straight but you feel completely exhausted for a while." I say while I scratch head nervously.

"What how are you even alive if that is all you have eaten?!" they all yell in unison.

"Like I said Uzumaki longevity. Oh I just realized we never introduced ourselves I'm Naruto Uzumaki ya know." I say and then I realize I said my nervous tick and started to scratch my cheek. Ruby just giggles and says.

"I'm Ruby Rose"

"Yang Xiao Long"

"Xiao long has it been since I have seen you we can now start this day off with a Yang" I say to her.

' _Gods there's two of them'_ everyone thinks at once.

Yang puts her arm around my shoulder and laughs and says, "We are going to get along just fine. He's a keeper Rubes."

"Yang!"

"Moving on I'm Blake Belladonna" the bow girl said.

"Weiss schnee" the white haired girl said.

"Jaune arc" the blond boy said.

"Pyrrha Nikos" the redhead said.

"Lie Ren" the fellow ninja looking boy said.

"Hi I'm Nora Valkyrie! What happened to you to make you look the way you did?" she says bluntly.

"Nora that is a very rude thing to ask!" Ren says.

"What were all thinking it?!" Nora yells.

"Still it is very rude to ask something like that it could have been a very tragic moment so you shouldn't bring it up so suddenly Miss Valkyrie." says a blond woman with glasses from behind us standing next to a guy with a cane.

"Sorry Ms. Goodwitch, Naruto." Nora says.

"Eh it's cool so who are you two." I ask while looking at them.

"I am Professor Ozpin Headmaster of Beacon Academy here in Vale and the young lady beside me is Glynda Goodwitch Headmistress of Beacon and combat professor." cane man says.

"Nice to meet you guys now where was I? Oh yeah I was about to tell you guys what happened to me. It all started when this woman named Kaguya appeared trying to take over the world and me and my best friend Sasuke my teammate Sakura and my Sensei Kakashi and his friend Obito had to stop her." I notice that when I mentioned Kaguya's name Ozpin seemed to tense a bit.

"Why don't we move this to my office where we can talk about this without prying eyes or ears in this case?" he says.

"Sure thing Ozzy"

 **Normal POV**

All of them get up and leave the cafeteria and they head for the huge building in the middle of the courtyard. When they get there Ozpin presses a button and then suddenly the doors part Naruto retain a neutral face even though he is shock at the advanced tech. they all climbed in and it took them all the way to the top of the building. When they got out they were greeted to what looked like a clock's insides turned into an office. Naruto turns to Ozpin and say to him, "pretty snazzy office you got here Oz."

"Thank you Mr. Uzumaki now then you may continue with your story." he says as he sits down but for some reason he reminds Naruto of someone he knows. "You left off with that evil woman Kaguya." he says.

"Oh yeah I bet you kicked her but!" Ruby says excitedly.

"No you dolt she obviously beat him since he lost his arm and nearly died." Weiss says matter of factly.

"Actually your all wrong." he says clearly shocking them all. He take a deep breath and then say, "For one she wasn't evil she was just misguided."

"Misguided she tried to take over the world how can she be misguided!? She sounds almost as bad as the white fang" Weiss almost yells.

"She was just trying to protect her children!" Naruto yells at her shocking everyone for why she was trying to take over the world. "She was just trying to protect them from all the evil and hatred in the world that she had witnessed with her own eyes. Wouldn't you do anything to protect the people you love she just ended up going about it the wrong way. Everyone else saw her as evil but I just saw a mother trying to protect her children from this cruel and unjust world we live in. As for this white fang you mentioned before they are probably trying to do the same thing or at least something similar to her they to are just going about it the wrong way!"

"The white fang are a group of Faunus you know people with animal traits who are trying to gain the same rights as humans although what turned from a peaceful protest group turned into a terrorist organization that attack people and use fear to be treated as equals." Ozpin explains to Naruto in a calm and enlightened tone.

"See they are just misguided they are lost in the darkness of anger, hatred and revenge to see what they are doing is wrong they have lost so much hope and think that they just live in a cursed world. Heh"

"He's not wrong they are all misguided and we live in a cruel world it's one of the reasons why the grimm exist because of all the hate." Blake says.

"You sound like my old master he said there is entirely to much hate in this world of ours."

"To much hate?" Ruby asks curiously.

"Yeah he always wanted to do something about it but he never found a way to go about it but he truly believed that the day would come when everyone would come together and live in harmony and he said that if he couldn't then he would entrust that task to me."

"And he was very wise to do so" Ozpin says. "But back to the story how did you deal with Kaguya?" ' _tell me Ashura how did you deal with mother'_ he thinks to himself.

"Simple I went up to her and hugged her she was just a mother who was doing her job to protect her children. I told her she was going about it the wrong way and her children just needed her love and for her to nurture them to be alright. I told her they turned out right and have families of their own and I asked if we could stop fighting because she did her job and there was no reason left for us to fight. Then we just hugged it out as she cried into my shoulder. That's how we beat her no fighting involved." Naruto says surprising everyone else but that gradually turned into a smile at how from what they know is that is something Naruto would do.

"Well Mr. Uzumaki I am surprised in all my years I have never heard of a fight ending without bloodshed before." Ozpin says to him. Then it looked like Ruby had a question.

"Wait if your fight didn't involve violence then how did you get injured?" she asks curiously and a bit nervous at his answer.

"Oh that simple my a-" he is about to say something then stops and looks at Yang. "Yang can you cover Ruby's ears." Yang does so with a raised eyebrow. "Asshole" he says as he points to Yang signalling she can remove her hands and she does with a look of gratitude and understanding, "best friend decided that since I 'sided with the enemy I was a traitor' and he wanted to kill her, so he shoved a lightning covered fist through my chest again but this time hitting my heart little bit and destroying one of Kaguya's lungs and then he proceed to cut off my arm." he say shocking and horrifying everyone that his own best friend would do such a thing to him and how it wasn't even the first time and how he could even still call Sasuke his best friend. They were amazed he even survived. "He said it was so I couldn't do any jutsu or save myself from his **Amaterasu** which are flames so hot they burn other flames and can't be extinguished unless there target is completely destroyed. Ba that idiot didn't think my chakra was potent enough to shrug it off and when I see that guy again I am going to sock him in the face and then drag him out of that darkness and show him he doesn't need to bear the world's pain by himself, and in order to bring about peace and try to be an enemy that no one can beat to make the world come together what an idiot.". Everyone just stares at him in total shock and awe at what they just heard.

"Are you insane this guy tried to kill you and yet you want to try and 'save him' he should be locked up or killed?!" Jaune almost yells.

"No way he's like a brother to me were a lot alike but still a little different. He had a family once when we were kids but they were all wiped out in the great Uchiha clan Massacre all by his older brother who was secretly given orders to do so by our village's elder council in order to prevent a surprise coup. He lost a lot and decided to seek revenge against everyone and push everyone away and when I see him do this it hurts to see him do this to himself which is why I plan to save him.". They all look at him in awe for his determination and feel pity for Sasuke a little bit. Then something weird happens Professor Ozpin starts to laugh it starts as a chuckle and then full blown laughter.

"Professor Ozpin are you okay?" Pyrrha asks nervous and a little scared for the professor.

"You alright old man?" Naruto asks weirded out.

"You sure haven't changed Naruto I can see why Ashura chose you and why mother saved you." Ozpin says but his voice is a little different, everyone else looks at each other confused while Naruto is stunned.

"Uh Professor who is Ashura and Mother and what's wrong with your voice?" Yang asks confused.

"No way!" Naruto yells. Everyone looks at him even more confused did he know the Professor?

"Ah so you finally figured it out Ashura I mean Naruto." Ozpin says as he stops laughing enough for everyone to see his eyes clearly but they have changed shocking everyone they are now purple with a ripple pattern to them.

"Great gramps sage is that you!?" Naruto yells confused.

 **Bum bum bum cliff hanger**


End file.
